Epidode II:The beginning of the end?
by Nightwing1221
Summary: Here is what I think epidode will either be like or should be like. It starts off a few weeks after Episode I . I will be adding more chapters,, so please read and review and tell me what you would like to see
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars: Episode II  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here, George Lucas owns all. I am merely a mortal playing in   
his universe.   
  
  
Chapter I: The Serpent in the Garden  
  
The temple was unusually quiet for the afternoon, no lightsaber duels, no young padawans   
enjoying time off, Nothing. The council was gathered in the circular room discussing the events of recent   
days. A small green looking troll turned to his comrades-in-arms. "Most distressing this is, the loss of a   
Jedi master. Missed will Qui-Gon Jinn be." A broad shouldered, ebony skinned man answered: "Yes he   
shall but what distresses me is young Skywalker. Will he be able to bear the burden of shedding his fear   
and anger to become a true Jedi Knight?" "I believe we are gravely mistaken about the prophecy which   
Master Jinn believed the boy fulfilled. I believe he will bring balance to the Force but what if WE are the   
side that need to be brought under to achieve that balance.", replied an exotic looking woman. "Clouded   
the boy's future is, Possible a great Knight he may be, possible our downfall he may be" The green troll   
replied shaking his head. Ki-Adi-Mundi "I believe Skywalker needs us in this time, his power is great,   
uncontrolled he would be a worse threat. The day of mourning is over, we must resume our training."  
As the council each walked to their respective classes, one thought dominated their minds: "What   
if we made a mistake with Skywalker? What if he will bring us to ruin?" Mace Windu went to his   
lightsaber class and upon seeing Skywalker there, his eyes in deep attention at everything Mace had to   
say, reflected "Perhaps he can be taught the lightside, perhaps he can be a great Knight."  
Yoda, having retired to his chambers for mediation, began to ponder: "Clouded the future is   
around all not just Skywalker. Fearful I am that the Jedi will fall. " As he walked around his room thinking   
he never noticed the intrusion into his thoughts by another Jedi Master called Dooku.   
Dooku, a strong Jedi wise in the ways of the Force and in politics, gave an evil grin as he muttered   
to himself: "Perfect with the fools so focused on Skywalker they will never notice my rise to power.   
Siddious has trained me well and I am now in complete control of the Darkside. Soon the Jedi will fall and   
I will rule." At that Dooku felt his master's presence speaking to him in his mind: "Don't you mean We   
will rule my apprentice?" Dooku, startled, quickly replied: "Of course my master I meant no disrespect."   
The fear was quite evident in his mental speakings. "Ambition is an admirable trait my Apprentice but   
uncontrolled it can only do YOU harm." The connection was broken then. "The old fool " , thought   
Dooku, "Soon I will have enough power to rule on my own and my "dear" master will be no more than a   
memory." Little did Dooku know that Siddious was still monitoring his thoughts and from his quarters   
high in the sky above Coruscant, Siddious' face twisted to an evil grin. "Yes he will do nicely until my   
true apprentice is ready." Siddious was staring at a picture of Anakin Skywalker  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
Anakin was growing frustrated, the remotes had stung him five times and each time it was like   
someone cut into his soul. "Have to concentrate, can't think about Mom, can't think about anything but   
the Force." At that Anakin turned off his saber and the remotes went back to their places on the shelf.   
"Anakin!!!" Obi –Wan thundered, "You still have two more hours of lightsaber practice! What is wrong?"  
Seein the hurt look in the young boy's face, Kenobi softened his tone. "Ani, is it about your mother again?   
I know you miss her but you must believe she is all right and wants this for you as much you want to be a   
Jedi yourself." "I know master, I just miss her so very much." "Ani you will see her again I promise. Have   
I ever broken my word to you before?" Kenobi smiled at his young apprentice and ruffles his hair "Come   
on, I think we could both use a break from remotes and training? How about we watch the Pod Races on   
the holonet?" Anakin's face lit up like the skyline. "Really? Wizard!!!!" As the two left the area talking of   
many things they failed to notice the small camera in one of the remotes. Siddious watching still had the   
same evil grin. "Excellent he is quick to be distracted and quick to be turned. His mother is his weakness   
as his infatuation with the little queen….."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS: Episode II  
  
  
  
Ok I have had some mixed reviews about this. So I will answer some complaints, one How could Palpatine launch another scheme? Very easy, he had more than one plan at a time. It has been shown from books and movies that he was quite the planner. Do you think he just went from one plan to the next? Nope he had many going on at once. Dooku was just his latest pawn. Also I have been told that Ani is too young to love the queen. This can be answered in a few different ways. One he loves her as a big sister. Two he is infatuaited with her. Third complaint is that Episode II is to be placed at 10 yrs after Episode 1. My answer to this is: Who cares? It is a story nothing more, nothing less.   
  
Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Lucas owns all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Friendship  
  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan sat at the holo screen watching the pod race on Ani's home planet of Tantooine. Ani even knew some of the racers like his old rival Sebulba. As always the Dug was cheating.   
  
Ani: "I can not believe he gets away with that. He almost got me killed more than once."  
  
Obi Wan: "I know Ani, but you did beat him and because of that, you are here. I have to say your training is coming along nicely. I am worried about your emotional state though. Your mother will be fine and after much hard work, you can go home to her as Jedi Knight."  
  
Ani: "Thank you Master. I just miss her som much sometimes...."  
  
At that Obi Wan laid his hand on his padawan's shoulder, squeezing it in a gesture of companionship. Anakin turned and smiled at his Master. Turning his attention back to the pod races, Anakin let out a shout of joy as Sebulba crashed into a canyon wall. The Dug was unhurt but was fuming. Even Obi Wan has a slight smirk to his face.   
  
Ani: "Well he finally got his."  
  
Obi Wan: "Well it is getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. We leave for a mission to Naboo. It seems that a faction of rebels is unhappy with the current peace between the Gungans and the Naboo. They believe the Gungans are inferior and must be wiped from the universe. Already 10 Gungans have been found dead."  
  
Ani: "Master that is horrible, why would someone do such a thing?"  
  
Obi Wan: "Ani if I had an answer for that, I would be a much wiser man than even Master Yoda."  
  
  
As they walked to their quarters in the Temple, a dread silence fell among them as they pondered one of the mysteries of the universe: Why were people so cruel, so unyielding in their acceptance of anything that is different? Each was unsatisifed with his own answer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Serpent Rears it's head.  
  
Dooku was in his quarters pondering what needed to be done. His master had given him instructions to kill a Jedi, any Jedi so that they knew the Sith was back. Dooku now had to decide which was the best one to die. He considered the current Knights and none of them were of so much importance that they could not be replaced. Only one Knight would be a target of importance: Obi Wan Kenobi. He looked at his files and saw that Kenobi was an accomplished Knight and that his Padawan was the so-called "Chosen One."   
  
He relfected on killing Kenobi and realized that perhaps even one of the Council would be a target as well. Yaddle was weak enough that he knew he could destroy her with ease. But his mind kept coming back to Kenobi, Kenobi who killed a Sith by sheer luck, Kenobi who was one of the ones who destroyed his master's plan for Naboo. He smirked eviliy looking like a wolf who devoured his prey.   
  
Dooku: "Kenobi, your life is mine. Your days are numbered as are the Jedi's."  
  
  
In the council chamber, Yoda looked up suddenly. His eyes wide with worry. His whole being tensed and ready.  
  
Yoda: "The Dark Side, I have felt. Near it is. Yes, Yes very near. Great danger I sense."  
  
Windu: "Hmm, I feel it also but can not pinpoint it's exact location."  
  
Yoda: "Worried I am for Knight Kenobi, his future perilous it seems."  
  
Windu: "Kenobi is a capable Knight and I understand Skywalker is coming along well.:  
  
Yoda: "Yes, heard have I of Skywalker's progress. Moves too fast he might be. Clouded his future is still."  
  
Windu: "Old friend, You yourself have said: "The future is always in motion" Skywalker will be a great Jedi."  
  
However Mace Windu's words did nothing to ease the worry that was in Yoda's heart.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Episode II  
  
Disclaimer: Lucas owns all, I own nothing but the few original characters I come up with.   
  
  
Notes: Ok, I am now going to attempt Gungan speech in this installment. God have mercy on my soul.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The journey to Naboo  
  
  
As Anakin and Obi Wan were approaching their ship to take off towards Naboo, Dooku was making his own preperations.   
  
Dooku: "I could so easily kill both Kenobi and Skywalker by tampering with their ship but I would rather see Kenobi's face as I drive my lightsaber into his chest. Skywalker will watch ,as Kenobi did, the death of his master by the Sith."  
  
Dooku went to his own personal ship, making a discrete communication to Naboo. Dressed in his black robes which covered most of his face, he inititated the holo-link.  
  
Dooku: "Has all been prepared for my arrival?"  
  
The holographic image of a burly, unkempt man appeared on the screen. He was wearing camo gear and gave the impression of someone who you did not want to meet alone in a dark alley.  
  
Man: "Yes sir, My men and I have killed another 5 of those creatures."  
  
Dooku: "Excellent. I want you to go after one of them in particular now. Kill the Gungan Senator Jar Jar Binks. Do not fail me Korbuf. If you succeed rewards will be yours, fail me and you will pray for death."  
  
Korbuf: "Understood Sir."  
  
The communication was cut and Dooku made the jump to hyperspace.   
  
On Coriscaunt, Obi Wan and Anakin made their final preparations. Both were in a solemn mood as this was not going to be a pleasant mission.  
  
Ani: "Master do you think we can stop these meen from killing any more Gungans."  
  
Obi Wan: " I hope so Ani, I truly hope so. I still remember Qui Gon telling me: that they were an important part of the Force and that they should be cherished."  
  
Ani:" I hope Jar Jar is all right..."  
  
Obi Wan smiled as he remebered the antics of the formerly exiled Gungan. Now a senator. Obi Wan thought that the Gungans made a good choice when they made Binks into a Senator. His compassion and eagerness will serve him well in the Senate.   
  
  
Obi Wan:"All right we are ready to leave."  
  
Ani: "Yes, master."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Arrival  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan's trip to Naboo was uneventful except for when Anakin hit a droid during lightsaber practice. As they came into Naboo space, Amidala appeared on the communication holo.  
  
Amidala: "Master Jedi, I am glad you are here. The situation has become worse...."  
  
Obi Wan: "What has happened?"  
  
Amidala: "......................Senator Binks has been murdered. I will give you more details when you touch down."  
  
Even though her words seemed cold, Obi Wan and Anakin could tell she was barely holding back her sorrow.   
  
Amidala:"A service will be held for Senator Binks at sunset. I hope you will attend. He always conisdered you and Anakin close friends."  
  
Obi Wan: "As did we, Your Highness. As did we."  
  
Anakin was in the back reparing the droid he damaged when Obi Wan came back wearing a sorrowful expression. He looked at Anakin with sad eyes wondering how he would handle the news.  
  
Ani: "Master, Is something wrong?"  
  
Obi Wan: "Yes Anakin, Jar Jar has been killed. "  
  
Ani: "Oh Force No. Why? Was it the same people who killed the others?"  
  
Obi Wan: "I don't know. Amidala said she would give us more detail when we arrived at the Palace. He is one with the Force now Ani, we must let that comfort us."  
  
Ani: "I will kill those bastards!!!!!!!!"  
  
Obi Wan looked at his Padawan in shock. He did not have to use the Force to see the anger welling up inside his student.  
Anakin had a look of rage, hurt and sadness on his face.  
  
Obi Wan: "Anakin, you must control your emotions. Anger leads to the dark side and that is a path you never want to take."  
  
Anakin visbily calmed down and the look of regret he wore was quite plain.  
  
Ani:"Master I am so sorry. I just was upset was all. I am sorry."  
  
Obi Wan quickly scanned Anakin and finding no trace of anger, merely sorrow reached out and held his padawan close.  
  
Obi Wan: "We will bring his killers to justice Ani... I promise."  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Ok before I get killed for killing Jar Jar. I have my reasons. I did not kill him out of spite. I did it to show that Anakin valued Jar Jar as a freind. Also I am sorry Jar Jat did get on my nerves and killing him did give me that warm fuzzy feeling. J/K As always read and review 


End file.
